


head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered

by aetherae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no plot only boys being cute and smittenly GAY-ZING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: There's one sight he never grows tired of.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! this fic has absolutely nothing to do with valentine's day but when i realized i could probably finish it in time for today i realized i might as well LMFAO. here's to dimitri and claude having a lovely valentine's day together full of soft romance and love......
> 
> really though, there's not much to say about this other than i wanted to write something cute for them. if you're down for something simple and fluffy, then i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title taken from 'sweater weather' by the neighbourhood which i criminally have not used more often for fic titles)

The afternoon sun still hangs high in the sky as they sit outside together, leisurely reading in one of the fields just outside of the monastery. Or at least, Dimitri _tries_ to read. He thinks inside their own rooms would be a much more ideal place for napping, especially when summer has yet to truly end, but Claude insisted this was one of his favorite spots for a midday nap, pulling him by the hand out here in his determination to make Dimitri try the same thing.

He doesn’t quite have the heart to tell Claude that his head is far too loud for him to sleep during the day, even for a nap. But regardless, he thinks the thought has been set aside for the moment; from the playful way Claude smiles up at him from beneath his book, he seems to have no intention to nap just yet.

Dimitri smiles as he looks down at Claude, but he shifts his gaze back to his book, attempting to at least make a show of reading, of disinterest in whatever sort of game Claude clearly has in mind. It’s still a little too early for him to give in just yet, no matter how tempting it may be. “Has something caught your eye?”

“Oh, you could say that,” Claude says, lowering his book so it covers his mouth, as if he could keep the secret of his smile. Still, Dimitri knows his fellow house leader’s grin has only spread wider; he can hear it in Claude’s voice, see it in the corners of Claude’s eyes. “I _still_ say you should take it easy for a bit and lie down with me. The view is great from down here.”

He hums, noncommittal, but his eyes slide back to Claude’s own before he can stop himself. With half his face covered, Dimitri would swear Claude’s eyes shine even brighter than normal. It’s impossible to look away. “Perhaps, but I think I have quite a lovely view from up here already.”

“Is that right? And just what sort of view is that?”

“Well…” he starts, noting the way Claude raises his brow in challenge. He could draw this out, make what he thinks is an obvious answer more of a tease, but he thinks that’s more of Claude’s style than his own. No, he finds it much more fun to see the way his honesty flusters Claude all the way down to his toes. “It’s you.”

Immediately, Claude’s cheeks turn pink. Before he can say anything, Dimitri sets his book aside and shifts closer, his arms on either side of Claude as he smiles down at him.

“With such a lovely view, I don’t know if I can pick what my favorite part is,” he says, voice soft as he slowly leans in closer and closer, “There’s the way your skin practically glows under the dappled sunlight, how I can tell you’re smiling even beneath your book.” That smile soon gives way to a laugh when Dimitri draws the book down from Claude’s face, and he loves the way it sounds. “Or how even the tips of your ears are turning pink as we speak.”

Claude rolls his eyes, his scoff a warm puff of breath across Dimitri’s cheek, but he makes no attempt to hide his face, looking directly into Dimitri’s eyes even as his cheeks go even pinker. Close as they are, there’s just about nowhere to look aside from into Claude’s verdant gaze, warming him to his bones in a way not even summer can.

How strange, that he could despise the heat so much, yet looking at Claude makes him wish the season could last forever. 

He lifts his hand, cradling Claude’s face in his palm and swiping his thumb against the soft skin of Claude’s cheek. “But if I must choose, I think my favorite part must be your eyes. Even in the height of summer, not even the grass beneath you looks half as lush and vibrant.”

_There_. For all of Claude’s bravado and flirtatious confidence, Dimitri’s heartfelt compliments never fail to get to Claude in a way nothing else does. He can practically see the way Claude’s heart leaps into his throat, how his eyes widen at the same time his blush goes from bright pink to tomato red. It’s likely only because they’re alone together that Claude didn’t stop him and all his too-sincere adoration.

“Alright, alright, I get it! You have a pretty nice view yourself, I admit it,” Claude concedes, and Dimitri struggles not to laugh too hard. The other boy’s pout only lasts for so long though, and he smiles cheekily, brazenly, up at Dimitri. “But I gotta say, I still don’t think it can beat mine. I have a perfect view of the sky.”

Dimitri blinks, pulling back just barely. When they’re practically nose-to-nose at this point, he’s surprised that Claude can even see anything past his face. In a surge of mild possessiveness that he knows is utterly foolish, embarrassing no matter how many times Claude tells him that he likes it, he wants to be the only thing Claude can see right now.

“You do? I’m surprised you can see the sky like that.”

“Of course I can.” Claude’s grin turns sly, but Dimitri could never mistake the warm affection in his gaze. He reaches up with his hand, pushing Dimitri’s hair behind his ear. “I can see your eyes, can’t I?”

Now that—that’s just not fair. There’s no chance to even whine though, not even a moment for him to try and hide his beet red face, before Claude pulls him down to the earth without any chance of escape.

Not that Dimitri ever would. When Claude kisses him, his lips still curved in a smile against Dimitri’s own, he almost thinks he can taste Claude’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> it took so long but i can't believe i finally wrote something purely nice for dimitri HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
